An unexpected turn
by Kitten92chan
Summary: How to deal with a catboy? Well, Tezukas cooking skills were doubtful after all... OT5


**Well...**  
Ahaha, hello my friends °0°v  
Well, I'm here to delight you with a new story :D…  
Or maybe not… mwah, well this story is about our favourite fivesome again and I hope you'll like it.  
But I have to be honest, I don't know if I should continue it…so if you read it, please tell me your opinion about it with a nice review? °.°"  
'xD Well then, here we go! _dance_

**Disclaimer**: U.U Nothing's mine, everything belongs to Takeshi Konomi…besides Karupin who doesn't even has a role in this story °0°v …. Ok, he doesn't belong to me, too T.T

When Ryoma woke up, he really felt like shit.  
Yesterday he had to take part in a tournament and had to absolve private practice with his father afterwards.  
When he came home, he had to deal with his boyfriends and Tezukas killing…eh… 'cooking' skills. He loved his boyfriends, really, but when it came to Sanadas gardening, Fujis  
sketching, Atobes singing or Tezukas cooking 'skills' ,he was more desperate in escaping than the regulars were, when they had to drink Inui's juice.

Tezuka knew about his poor cooking skills and knew what he did wrong, but the problem was, he was too proud to admit it to his boyfriends and to himself.  
And his boyfriends were too nice to tell him about his cooking, which mostly looked like Inui juice in a steady form.  
So when he came home, tired and stressed, simply focused on taking a shower, cuddling with his boyfriends and going to bed, he saw three of his four mates standing in front of him, a desperate look on their faces.  
Suspecting the worst, he raised his eyebrows and countered an irritated: "What?".  
"Kuni is cooking something for us…" – Sanada  
"…and we told him to wait till you're home, since it would be unfair to begin without you…"

- Fuji  
"…and now, we have to eat it brat!" – Atobe.  
Wonderful. His day was perfect.  
Just as he wanted to turn around and run out of the house, pretending that he wasn't even there, he heard a cough behind him.

Slowly, he turned back, and looked in the face of a happy but suspicious looking Tezuka.  
"Ahahaha, Mitsu…."  
"Hello to you, too, Ryoma. How was your day?"  
Like shit. "Uh, it was… ok?"  
"That's good to hear, and now, that you're finally here, you can taste my new creation, "Fish-chocolate-carrot-cake with a secret ingredient."  
"Uuuuh, you know, Mitsu, Dan called me a few minutes ago and he wanted me to…"  
Tezuka raised an eyebrow.  
"to… buy him some cream because of…"  
Tezuka smiled.

"…b-b-because of Akutsu and Sengoku and…"  
"I made this dish especially for you, because I love you so much."  
"…and….he….wanted…"  
Tezuka smiled even more lovingly.  
"……………………uuuhhhmm…I…guess…I"  
Tezuka walked to him and embraced him, giving him a passionate kiss.

"……..want to taste your cooking?"  
With an evil glint in his eyes, Tezuka hauled Ryoma into the kitchen, pushing a plate with something slimy in front of him.  
Ryoma looked desperate in the direction of his other lovers, who simply shook their heads.  
After that, he looked pleadingly in Tezukas direction who smiled.  
"Enjoy your meal, I stood three hours in the kitchen to make it, especially for you."  
And if it was even possible, his smile grew even wider.  
"Uhm….thank you?"  
And with a look of extreme forced joy, he ate the first spoon of slime.

Well, he didn't need to mention, that he spent most time of the evening in the bathroom, puking into the toilet like crazy.  
After he came out of the bathroom, he had to take part in specific activities, and now he just wanted to lay in bed all day, pressing an ice pack against his butt.  
But he was hungry after he spend puking all night and his boyfriends were at work now, so he freed himself of his bedsheet, making his way to the kitchen.  
On his way, he ignored the stares he got from the butlers and maids, he knew he had to appear very… erotic the way he looked right now.

He wore short boxers which underlined his behind, his hair was messy and his eyes were half closed. In this moment he realised how good it was, that his lovers were no where in sight.  
He entered the kitchen, making his way to the table when a maid squeaked, pointing with a finger at him.  
In his state, he simply raised an eyebrow and began to gulp down his breakfast, which was already made, especially the way he liked it.  
A positive feature when you were together with a rich diva. But of course, Ryoma didn't like him because of his money. Even if Atobe was a great pain in the ass, he could really be a good lover and Ryoma loved him with all his heart, like the rest of his boyfriends.

After a few minutes, he looked up. The maid was now screaming, getting paler by the minute. He sighed and raised his eyebrow again, looking irritated.  
"What?!"  
"You! You you you you…"  
Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, me?"  
"You have… you you you have…"  
"What's wrong? Can I help you somehow?"  
Huh, strange, this wasn't the thing he wanted to say but, well, all right.  
"Uhm…Echizen-sama…"  
"It's all right, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand. You can take a day off and take care of your problems, I talk with Keigo about it, later."  
And after that, he smiled.  
Ryoma's eyes widened. Did he really said that right now? And did he actually…smile?  
The maid stopped and looked at him strangely, well, even more strangely than before. Now she seemed to be even more irritated, but this time because of his behaviour.  
"Well Echizen-sama, uhm, thank you, but this was about you. You…you have…"  
Ryoma felt funny. He was feeling a great amount of happiness in him and the urge to blush at every look he received. And he wanted to play with a ball of wool. He shrugged, maybe he was out of oxygen, because of Fuji's pillow attack yesterday.  
Suddenly, he had the urge to purr. Hm, this really wasn't normal anymore. He scratched himself behind his fluffy, soft cat ears on his head, looking at his twitching ,black tail.

…  
"Huh, funny, since when did the brat had cat ears?"  
The last thing Ryoma remembered was the urge to rub himself against Keigos leg, who appeared right behind him to catch Ryoma before he could hurt himself by falling on the ground.

Inspired to leave a reply? °0°

No? Even if the cute Uke button asks you to? ;D

Uke button: Yay! Please bless me and click me, your cursor looks really nice!

;D


End file.
